Avatar: The Last Son and Airbender
by Da-Von 09
Summary: 14 year old Clark Kent is suddenly transported to the world of the Avatar when the spirit of a previous avatar calls for help. How would this change the destiny of the boy that is to become Superman? And what of the avatar?
1. Chapter 1

Clark Kent, age 15 woke up with a fright. He had a nightmare of a futuristic place with crystals crashing around innocent people. By the end he heard a deep god-like voice saying, "my son, come to me."

That was when he woke up. Clark had been stressed all week when he discovered his... unique biology. His father showed him his small spaceship and ever sense he has been having the strange dream over and over again. Annoyed he got up for high school.

Clark ran out of the house and watched his bus leave and head for school. Just as he was about to use his super speed to run to school, a loud, sharp ringing started. Clark clutched his head in pain until it Suddenly the noise stopped. Clark suddenly new where to go. Clark super sped away leaving his home in a blur of wind.

Clark stopped and looked around. He was in a dark cave with weird symbols all over the walls. Clark looked around until he found a circle of more symbols. Curious he touched it.

Another sharp ringing came to his ears. Clark sped away until he arrived at a field. Clark sped to the middle and punched the ground. Clark looked down to find a small octagonal disc. Clark picked it up and suddenly the ringing returned with an image in his mind of an octagonal impression. Quickly Clark sped off in the direction of the cave.

* * *

Lionel Luthor was in Smallville thinking of the day of the meteor shower. He was having a walk avoiding Dominic. Sure he was a loyal employee, but Lionel thought him to be an annoying kiss-up.

Suddenly Lionel's phone went off. He looked down to see one of his best doctors calling. He answered, "doctor what can I do for you?" he heard fast, nervous breaths. Finally the reply came, "sir. We did all we could. Your son. There was... An accident. I'm sorry sir. Your son is dead."

Lionel stopped what he was doing. Annoyance left his face

"Doctor I want you to go over and start working at Cadmus labs this instant. My son will live again."

Lionel step forward, beginning to head to the hospital, when suddenly the ground under him broke apart and he fell through. Lionel looked up and groaned with pain as he tried to get up. He looked up again to see a bright light. Almost as if he was staring at the sun.

He got up and walked to it. Suddenly Lionel was sucked through like a vortex. That was the last anyone ever heard of Lionel Luthor.

* * *

Clark woke up to the dark cave with a splitting headache. "huh. That's weird. I never get headaches." Clark just shrugged and looked up. Clark try's to recount what happened. He looked around the room at the symbols. It was then he noticed what had felt different. He could read the symbols on the walls. He found the key on the floor and picked it up. He put it in the slot and suddenly he was

in a dark room covered in a blue light.

Suddenly a booming, god like voice called, "my son. I am glad you have come to me. My name is Jor-El. I am your father...

Jor El quickly told him about who he is and where he comes from. He also explained the eventual powers he would gain and how they are connected to Earth's yellow sun.

Jor El said to him, "my son, Kal El, I have something to tell you. A long dead spirit has come to me in search for aid. In an alternate dimension on an planet similar to yours, in the past, there has been a war raging for a hundred years. the spirit that came to me will explain further in your role in this war."

Clark didn't like the way he said that, like he had no choice.

Suddenly a spirit appeared right in front of him. He said, "hello Kal El. My name is Roku. I will explain further of the place I come from now. The place I come from, may be similar to yours, but the people and creatures are much different. For starters, the creatures that you will find in my world are more like many crosses between two of your many animals. Now the people you will meet sare much different to your regular folk. Some of these people are special in there own way. Some people control the elements. Earth, water, fire and air. You will be sent to this world to help the avatar the master of all four elements and end the war."

Suddenly there was flash of light that looked like the sun and Clark Kent disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Katara was with her brother, Sokka fishing at the time. While Sokka was doing his best to get a fish, he just kept missing them.

Katara on the other hand was practicing her water bending. Finally she was able to get a sphere of water floating in the air with a fish inside it. Katara called, "look Sokka I got one." But Sokka just ignored her. Annoyed Katara lost concentration on the sphere so she accidentally spilled it all over Sokka's head.

Slowly Sokka got up to yell at his sister but suddenly a massive bolt of purple lightning struck the ground 15m away. When the lightning stopped Katara ran over to see what happened.

Sokka called, "Katara come back it could be a fire nation trap."

Katara ignored her paranoid brother and raced to find out what was it. She looked down to find a boy. A teenage boy unconscious. He looked about a year older with black curly hair and deep blue eyes. Katara finally noticed that he had no shirt. She looked to find a six-pack which caused Katara to blush.

Suddenly there was a deep booming voice. It said, "Kal El awaken."

Katara looked down to see the boy groan in annoyance. Katara looked down to see the boys eyes flicker open. She saw the most amazing set of blue eyes she had ever seen in her life.

Clark looked into her blue eyes and thought, "wow, she is beautiful." he than remembered Jor El and then groaned.

Jor El spoke, "Kal El. You have been sent here for a reason. You are here to help end the war. I as your father..."

"You are not my father!" interrupted Clark. "My father is Jonathan Kent."

Jor El replied, "Kal El, you must listen to me. Your role in this war is vital. I have given you the ability to master all four elements all though I will be taking away all your natural gifts you gain under Earth's yellow sun. With each element you master, more abilities you will gain back. Kal El you will also gain new abilities as well as regaining old abilities.

You must help the avatar accept his destiny and defeat the fire lord along with those two over there. Good luck Kal El. I apologise for what I'm about to do.

Suddenly Clark felt a searing in his chest, like it was on fire. He fell to his knees in pain. A painful looking scar began burning into his chest. He looked down to see a diamond-like-shaped pentagon was forming on his chest with a figure eight inside of it.

Finally the pain stopped. Clark suddenly felt very cold in the icy weather he was now in. Clark looked back up at the girl to find a mix of fear and concern in her eyes.

She seemed to come to the conclusion that her concern was more important now. She ran forward about to ask questions, she looked up to find a gigantic ball of ice that seemed to be glowing on the inside.

The girl was curious, Clark saw but instead of going to investigate like a certain reporter Clark knows she began checking if Clark was alright.

Throughout all this her seem to be brother was shouting things about trust and fire nation.

Clark ignored him and asked, "where am I?"

Katara replied, "you're at the south pole. Are you really here to end the war?"

Clark looked up and replied, "I guess I am. So what can you tell me of the war? The fire nation?"

Katara than began explaining who seems to be fighting like the Earth Kingdom capital, Ba Sing Se and the Northern water tribe in the North Pole.

Clark thought for a moment and said, "I think that's the avatar in there," pointing at the iceberg. "And I think he's been there for 100 years."

Katara with wide eyes asked, "really? How do you know?"

Clark hesitated. He thought what might her reaction might be. He thought of lying to her but dismissed that idea for two reasons. One he was sick of all the lying in his life and two, there was something about this girl that he couldn't place. Something different.

Clark decided to tell the truth as she heard plenty of information from Jor El.

When he was finished telling her, her mouth was wide open gaping and her brother who also seemed to hear everything just stood there shocked.

Clark looked down feeling slightly hurt, hoping that the two siblings wouldn't judge him for his heritage.

Seeing the look on his face, Katara reassured him by saying, "No, it's ok. We were just surprised. Weren't we Sokka." she added with a glare aimed at Sokka.

"Whatever," he grumbled.

Clark smiled at her and said, "thanks. you have no idea how much that means to me."

"Your welcome." She replied.

"Alright then let's get that boy out of that iceberg."


End file.
